


Everybody Scream in this Town of Halloween

by TifaSugarEng (tifasugar)



Series: JeanMarco Revival 2019 [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dildos, Explicit Sexual Content, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Handcuffs, JeanMarco Revival 2019, M/M, Police Officer Marco Bott, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Tension, Trans Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin), pregnant historia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/TifaSugarEng
Summary: JEANMARCO REVIVAL 2019, DAY 6 / HALLOWEEN - SPOOKYJEAN / MARCO POV"The thing was that Jean couldn’t care less about his friends or the movie, hiding his hard breathing against the blankets, especially when Marco’s fingertips brushed the happy trail below his navel. Going down. Down. Down."





	Everybody Scream in this Town of Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Remember! Every fic from jeanmarco revival makes a whole story!  
You can read them separately but if you read the previous ones, it would make much more sense.

Marco’s flat was full of people that night. Friends he usually met and the ones he hasn’t seen in ages. Even new ones! Armin almost made his head pop, hugging him as tightly as he could, (not much, to be honest). Eren shook hands with him, _(is this a competition for longer hair in a man or what?)_ as well as Mikasa and her girlfriend. Annie was her name and she just nodded towards him. With the girl came a couple, Bertolt and Reiner, both huge and a bit intimidating. Historia showed up at the reunion very pregnant and Sasha run into her personal space to talk to her belly. 

And there were the costumes: Sasha and Connie as salt and pepper because they were _like that_; Eren and Armin as angel and devil, being Armin the devil; Mikasa and Annie as witches; Bertolt and Reiner wore werewolf and vampire costumes; Ymir and Historia as Marceline and Bubblegum from adventure time; and well, Marco, after a lot of begging from him, wore his cop uniform while Jean wore a cheap, orange prisoner costume. Yeah, it was totally planned but it turned out to be more of a problem than a delight. Or maybe a problem because he _ looked delicious _

Marco was _ SO HANDSOME _ with the hat, those tight blue trousers, and shirt, the nightstick making him fantasize way too much, especially when putting it together with the handcuffs… He was a wet dream and Jean’s costume was way too thin to hide anything. They settled on Marco’s sofa and carpet, a spot just for the host in the corner by his side. Eren brought beers and drinks for everyone, Sasha giving away popcorn she previously made at home.

It was good to be once again with the group, it brought back memories but now they were a bit more mature, their problems were way different as well as their conversations. And even when everything seemed to move forward, their jokes and teasing were exactly the same. It has been hard to gather everyone at the same time in the same place, but there they were, ready to watch some horror movies on that Halloween night.

And the one thing that remained the same but yet _so different _was his feelings towards Marco. He was as kind, funny, smart, interesting, and cute as before, but hotter. _ Waaaaaaay hotter_. He was huge, there were real muscles in his arms and his legs… Jean was sure that he could break him in half with just his wide and strong thighs. His hair was a bit shorter but now his undercut was even more visible. And there was a shadow of a beard in that jaw, his collar bones killing him every single day, drowning in want and lust.

At this rate, his purple dildo would wear away in no time.

It was _hard, _ pun intended, watching a movie with him by his side. They’ve been teasing each other for some weeks now, chatting from door to door when one of them arrived from work. But there was something that held them back, there was an invisible line and neither of them dared to cross it. But maybe, _ maybe _that night was the night. Probably it was since Marco pulled him closer, making him lean his back on that broad chest of his. The moment he felt surrounded with his wide arms, his warm breath brushing against his ear, Jean was lost.

_ FUUUUUUCK me, please. _

He tried not to, but he ended up grabbing one of his hands, moving it under the blankets, under the shirt of his costume just to _ feel _ his skin. They had a great amount of cybersex through skype when they were younger but it was over too soon. They never shared the real thing and it was at reach, just there. But he knew Marco, and the man wouldn’t leave aside the friends he invited to _his _place for a quick fuck.

The thing was that Jean couldn’t care less about his friends or the movie, hiding his hard breathing against the blankets, especially when Marco’s fingertips brushed the happy trail below his navel. Going down. Down. Down.

“Fuck” He whispered closing his eyes, holding his breath. Marcos's fingers surrounded his full erection, squeezing. 

He wanted so many things, he wanted everything. But Ymir was throwing suspicious glances at them and it was too much. So he got up and excused himself, running away, to his apartment in a desperate need of relief. Right before closing the door, he stared into Marco’s eyes, a clear invitation in them.

Marco watched the door closing, swallowing with reddened cheeks when every one of his friends turned their attention to him. “He felt sick” He muttered.

“Fuck you, Marco, you were touching each other under the blankets” Reiner snorted, shaking his head, “he was horny as fuck”.

"Sweetheart, don't" Bertolt hit his huge arm, making Reiner click his tongue and apologize quietly, kissing his cheek.

“Are you two together again?” Sasha’s eyes and smile were those of pure happiness and Marco raised his hands.

“No! It’s just, we were, we ar—

“Go to his place and fuck him dumb,” Eren said from his place between Armin’s arms, smiling for a change “well, dumber.”

“Yeah, Marco, don’t worry, we’ll keep watching the movies and you two can come back when you feel satisfied” Historia suggested with a sweet smile. Ymir snorted at that whispering "satisfied or with a whole new hole" to which Sasha started singing Aladdin's song with that new arrangement in the lyrics. Connie threw himself to the floor laughing hysterically and Marco covered his face with both hands, groaning.

“Are you sure it’s ok if a leave? It won’t take long, I promise” They all laughed at this.

“Sure you won’t, go get him, and don’t forget the handcuffs” Armin winked at him.

Marco got up apologizing once more. He didn’t want to leave his friends by themselves but Jean was… it was… it has been too much, those last weeks. The smiles, the casual touches, the winks, innuendos, Jean receiving him shirtless and _his Japanese tattoos, they are too much… _ His lean body was also firm, he could see from afar and he needed to touch. And that messy blond hair, falling everywhere over his shoulders… Every time he caressed his hair away from his face, combing it backward with his fingers Marco felt like grabbing it to deeply kiss him on the spot.

But he couldn't. He hurt Jean in the past and he didn’t want to do it again, even if he was willing to stay by his side. They’ve changed and maybe Jean didn’t want the same as he does.

But now? This was a physical need.

Jean’s door was ajar and he got straight into the bedroom.

His cock twitched inside his trousers as soon as his eyes landed on Jean.

His forehead was leaning on one arm, his pants and underwear missing, giving him a great view of his naked ass and thighs, back at him and on his four. His right arm stretched out towards his back, ravishing his own ass wide open with a huge purple dildo. That well-known erection was leaking, falling heavy and full between his legs, and the wet sounds of lube and moaning… it was simply too much.

Marco came closer to his bed, eyes fixed on a much fuller ass that the one he remembered, and it wasn’t until he leaned on the mattress that Jean didn’t notice him. He looked over his shoulder, panting hard and swallowing.

“It was about time, I’ve been edging for ages”

“Look at you, so needy and filthy” Marco pushed his hand aside, grabbing Jean’s slim waist and pushing the dildo with his own hips. Jean opened his legs wider, looking for his mouth and leaning on his hands.

“I miss our silent sex nights through skype” Marco pushed a bit more, making a mess of his work trousers, moving his hands up Jean’s torso, yanking his shirt to open it, buttons flying over the room, playing with his nipples until he was shaking and they were firm between his fingers. Jean almost screamed when he bit his neck, licking a stripe up to his sharp jaw, biting there and inhaling the scent from his long messy hair. “Marco, please”

“Yeah, baby” His huge palms went over his chest, hips, thighs, stomach, and Jean touched his arms and hands in the meantime, taking one of his arms over his head to touch Marco’s nape and his undercut, scratching there with short fingernails, “tell me what you want”

“Break me” A wet whisper caressed his cheek and Marco lost it.

“Sir” his voice sounded raspy and low, grabbing Jean's arms until they were at his back, placing the handcuffs around his wrists without closing them, just to give him the illusion of being vulnerable, “you are under arrest” He pulled from the base of the dildo until it came out with a squelching sound. “You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions.” Marco opened the zip of his trousers, pulling them down to his knees dipping in the bed.

“Marco” Jean moaned, tensing his back and almost trembling in his arms.

“Anything you say may be used against you in a court of law. Oh fuck” Marco sank into him slowly at first, groaning low when feeling how Jean’s ass was swallowing him whole.

“Oh, Marco, oh my fucking god you_ are _ _huge_”

“You have the right” he moved his hips back lightly, ramming into his ass just afterward, taking his time between thrusts, “to consult an attorney before speaking to the police” his voice was wavering but Jean was smiling, moaning, begging, and almost laughing. He knew he wanted this as bad as he did. “and to, and to, oh fuck, and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future.”

Marco pulled out completely, kissing Jean’s nape and turning him around to face him while taking off his shirt. Jean was a mess, a beautiful blushing mess just for him.

“Open for me, legs up, I need both hands”

“What are you going to do with me, officer?” The little shit still had it in him to be cocky and Marco loved it as much as he loved the pink of his chest and cheeks, the thin-film of sweat he wanted to lick, his wet lips, cock, and ass. 

Those eyes he loved so, so, so very much.

“Shhhh, I got you”

Marco teased his asshole with his glans, pushing inside a bit, moving away to tease a bit more. Jean whined under him, impatient, biting his lips. A litany of pleas came from them, breaking Marco’s resolution. He was never like that before, so open to what he felt without any shame. And neither was Marco, controlling and rough, but time made them like this, time and different couples to get the experience enough for this moment.

Jean didn’t play along.

“Fuck you, I’m gonna lose my mind, just, fuck!!”

His twist in bed was unexpected and that’s why it was so easy for Jean to take Marco’s position, climbing over him to sit directly on his stiff cock. Marco opened his mouth in a silent scream, the loud smack of hips and Jean’s short moans echoing in the almost empty room. Marco threw his head back on the pillow, Jean’s tightness being too much and not enough at the same time, and that curl of his hips... 

“Fuck, Jean, oh my, fuuuck, how are you so fucking tight?? Hmmm baby, yeah, keep moving like this, fuck”

Marco felt powerless and he loved it. He removed the handcuffs, throwing them away and Jean caressed his own balls, grabbing them to let him see his cock buried to the hilt, glistening when pulling out, sinking once again. Marco tried to push with his feet on the bed to move his hips but Jean’s thighs pressed his legs together. And he almost cums when the blond leaned over his body, sucking and pulling from his nipples, squeezing his pecs, sucking some marks over and under his collar bones.

Marco pushed with his body, pulling from Jean's thigh to put him under his body once more, falling between his opened legs. The man below him touched his hair, panting but smirking. He bit his finger, caressing Marco’s wide chest, his pubes, the wetness that was the union of his bodies. And the freckled one moved again, pushing deep, making Jean’s eyes go blank while mumbling quiet “yes” over and over again. He tried to touch his cock, but Marco didn’t let him. 

“You won’t come until I say so” 

“HmmmMMMMMMmmmm” He complained against the pillow. Marco was so close, just there, but he wanted to cum with him.

It was cheesy as fuck, but he wanted to make their first time special.

“Hold it a bit more, say, say, ah, say my name” He grabbed Jean’s swollen cock shining in a furious red, dripping.

“Marco…”

“Scream my name”

“Fuck, Marco, Marco!! Oh my, Mmmarco!! I love it, I love it, pump into me, yeah, Marco!! fuck!!”

Jean bit his lips, his high-pitched moans, and Marco’s restraint breaking at once. The fast slap of hips was loud in the room along with his grunts and whimpers, it was as perfect as he wished it to be. 

His hips stuttered in those last thrusts, grabbing Jean’s hair and pulling, biting his neck. As soon as he pumped his fist over his cock, Jean tensed in his arms, holding his breath and releasing it slowly in a low moan while cumming between their bodies, trembling.

Marco emptied inside him, Jean grabbed his back with both arms, his eyes closed and cheeks a deep red. The top moaned, _screamed_ in his neck, tense over him, spilling his load inside of his tight ass. He saw fireworks behind his eyelids, shaking in the aftermath, a ringing in his ear and warmth from head to toes.

“Don’t you ever leave again” Jean whispered, all puffs and whines.

They searched each other’s mouths at the same time, kissing for the first time after so long. And it was the most intense and intimate touch that night, taking their sweet time to enjoy lips and tongues, sucking, pressing, caressing.

Both of them were short of breath and their hearts were beating hard and fast, but that pinch in their chest had nothing to do with sex. They didn’t loosen the hug despite the sweat, stinky armpits, lube, and sperm between them. In Jean’s hazel eyes he saw that same love he felt, hoping that he could feel the same way. 

They caressed each other's cheeks, Marco with his thumbs, Jean with his lips, both closing their eyes. 

“This one night stand wasn’t spooky at all, what a shitty Halloween party” Jean whispered against his temple.

“Shut up, you idiot” Marco giggled like a teenager, feeling soft and happy in his arms. “It’s been more than that to me, actually” He looked into Jean’s eyes. Probably it wasn’t the best of times to talk about it, everyone knew that after sex feelings were an issue. But he let his heart do the talking.

“Maybe, I, I uhm…” Jean bit his lip, looking for an answer into Marco’s eyes. He shook his head lightly and took a deep breath, “I still love you. Lots. More than before, and maybe I’m mes—

“Me too, me too” Marco sighed in relief, leaning his forehead on Jean’s and smiling wide.

“Sooooo… are you, my boyfriend, again?” He whispered. Marco moved away to play with his hair, stroking his cheek with the back of his hand.

“Do you want me to be?” Jean nodded, “then I am.” They kissed once again, long, slow, and deep, touching each other bodies, smiling in the meantime. “We should get a shower, our friends are still in my living room”

“What an awful host, Bodt” Jean teased, slipping from below his body towards the bathroom, jumping when he felt Marco’s sperm down his thigh. “Oh shit, fuck, Marco when was the last time you cummed? Jeeeeesus Christ!”

Marco laughed out loud on the bed, happy as when they were kids fooling around in class, stores, and with friends. Because even when they showered together between kisses, even when the group teased them cause their moans were audible over the main characters’ screams in the movie, even when they hugged each other on the sofa to _actually _watch a movie, they were the same.

The same two kids that fell in love with each other at the beginning of November, all those years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY THEY FUCKED  
I'm as satisfied as you are, believe me
> 
> Comments and kudos are what keeps writers going!  
Take a sec to tell what you liked or just leave a ♥  
Make a writer happy!!
> 
> Scream with me in [twitter](https://twitter.com/tifa_sugar) and [tumblr](https://tifasugar.tumblr.com/)!!!!


End file.
